Puppy Trouble
by StormCloud11
Summary: Diana wakes up to find puppies outside of her quarters, and turns to Bruce for help.Wonderbat/BMWW Oneshot.


**Puppy Trouble**

It was a normal day at the Hall of Justice, and Diana and Shayera, who both happened to have time off duty, were talking in the cafeteria. Somehow, they got to the topic of boys, well, a few boys in particular, and Shay was pressing her for details on who Diana liked and finally managed to get Diana to admit that she likes Batman. Shayera kept pressing for more details, all the while formulating a perfect plan in order to get them together. But she needed Zatanna's and some other's help to pull it off but, if the plan did work the two will be together by the end...she just hoped Diana's feelings for Bruce were mutual.

The plan was finally set in stone in the conference room with Shayera, Zatanna, Clark, Wally, and John. Zatanna was going to turn all five of them into puppies before anyone woke up and since everyone was out of the Hall of Justice except for Bruce and Diana, they would have to take care of them, and would hopefully confess their feelings for one another in the process. Then, Zatanna would change everyone back into their human form.

 **XXX**

Diana woke up to the sound of dogs whining and barking. When the princess stepped out of her quarters she saw a black pug sitting outside her door.

"Aww how adorable, are you lost little guy?" She cooed. The pug just whimpered in response. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Something suddenly collided with Diana making her fall backwards, wrapping her arms around the small bundle of fluff as she went down. It was a small brown chihuahua with big brown wings attached to its back.

"Shay is that you?" The dog yipped in response and nuzzled into her.

Three other dogs suddenly came out of nowhere, piling on top of her, yipping and licking the poor Amazon until she was covered in dog slobber. Thinking they may be her friends and colleagues, she decided to see if she could tell who was who. After finding out the flying Chihuahua was Shay and the huggable pug was Wally she noticed Bruce enter the room. She told him what she had discovered so far, but halfway through the conversation, she decided to mess with Bruce a bit.

She lunged at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his body and trapping him there, effectively getting dog slobber all over his suit. Bruce wasn't exactly sure what Diana was doing at first so when Diana hugged him he felt unusually happy, until he felt something warm, sticky, and wet smear off of her cheek and onto the bottom of his defined jaw. It only took him a second to realize it was dog slobber. Bruce tried desperately to free himself from the Amazon's grasp but failed to even loosen her grip. After a few minutes Diana finally released him from her hold and went to wash off the dog slobber, but not before Bruce came up from behind got face to face with the Amazon, so their noses were touching, their lips only inches apart. Diana accepted her fate and leaned in towards the Dark Knight. At the last second, Bruce moved his head to the side and smeared the dog slobber from his chin onto her's.

After a while of trying to smear dog drool onto each other Diana tried to smear more of it onto Bruce's face and ended up slipping on a puddle of it on the floor. Diana was braced for impact on the cold metal floor of the hallway but instead felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, holding her in place and keeping her from colliding with the floor. The moment was perfect for the two, and without thinking Bruce inched closer to her face and kissed the princess after Diana's initial shock she melted into the kiss, both pouring all their pent-up passion and love into it. After a while they pulled apart, each for air.

"Bruce I have something to confess." Diana sighed.

"What is it princess?" Bruce asked, suddenly worried.

"I'm what people called in love with you Bruce and I hope you return my feelings." Diana said, nibbling on her bottom lip in a way Bruce found extremely attractive.

"I'd be a fool not to return my feelings for you, Princess."

They kissed again, until they were interrupted by a blinding white light. When they turned to see what the source of it was, they found that where the dogs had been earlier, stood Zatanna, Clark, John, Shayera, and Wally.

"Finally!" Shay said. "It took you both long enough, I thought I would have to stay a dog all day."

Diana and Bruce shouted in unison, "You guys set this up!?"

Shay said "Umm...yes?"

"Then we better get more privacy." Bruce said, before picking Diana up bridal style and carried her back into her quarters.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry if it's bad this is my first story ever. If you have any other ideas for oneshots don't be afraid to tell me. Also in Diana's room I'll let you decide what you want to happen ;). And stay awesome my dudes thanks for reading -Stormy**

 **Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first collab with anyone, and I have to say it was quite... interesting, as we both had very different writing/creative processes.  
**

 **(It was a mess)**

 **But remember, Stormy, Pegs, (TheSilverPegasus) and I are planning on doing an OC fic that I think is going to be posted on my account. I say planning because it isn't even started, haha.**

 **~Uni**


End file.
